I Want To Remember Every Day With You
by the-huffle-puffle
Summary: Have you ever seen those drabble prompt memes on tumbler and it makes you think of your favorite characters going through them. Well I decided that I'm going to write one drabble a day from a list that I found. It's going to be very interesting because there are a lot of prompts to get through. Hopefully it'll work out and you'll all like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Have you ever seen those drabble prompt memes on tumbler and it makes you think of your favorite characters going through them. Well I decided that I'm going to write one drabble a day from a list that is on my blog (I'll leave a link here so that you can keep track or see what's coming up). I'll try my best to post every day and hopefully you guys will like it. **

**Drabble List: private/95766614928/tumblr_navulr7FmF1rtkygt  
**

**Today's Drabble: A memory from the past with your character.**

**A/N: The two people that these drabbles will usually be about are Kagome and Inuyasha unless stated otherwise.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Inuyasha or any of its affiliates.**

* * *

They were both sitting in the living room. Inuyasha was in the recliner flipping through channels on the tv while Kagome was resting up against his knee playing with Buyo the cat. Absentmindedly he started to play with her hair, twisting it around his fingers.

Kagome leaned back to look at him a smile on her lips. "Do you remember the time we braided your hair while you were sleeping?"

He rolled his eyes and unconsciously reached up to touch his own hair just to make sure there weren't any braids in it. "Yeah. It took forever to get them out."

"Why don't you let me braid your hair again." Kagome moved to knees clasping her hands together and looking up at him with puppy eyes. "Please please please."

"No and it doesn't matter how cute you look I'm not going to let you braid my hair." He crossed his arms over his chest as if to say no with his entire body. She pouted but sat back down. Then she smiled when she remembered just how much fun it had been to braid it before.

_Kagome and Sango were being extra careful. They couldn't afford to make any loud noises or sudden movements. The girls were on a stealth mission and it was very important that they complete it while they had a chance. For ages they had looked at Inuyasha's hair with awe. Marveling at the color and how long it was. They had never voiced it aloud but the two of them had always wanted to play with his hair. It was a sore topic with him though because of that one time a demon tried to cut his head of for his hair._

_You'd think that after a while a guy would get over that but apparently not. Thus their secret mission. Thanks to Miroku they had managed to give Inuyasha something to knock him out for a couple of hours. Still they had to act as quickly as possible if they were going to get away with it. Taking care to be extra quiet they got to work.  
_

_About thirty minutes later, smothering their giggles and feeling extremely satisfied that retreated their mission having been a success. The gratification they felt about finally getting to play with Inuyasha's hair was nothing compared to what was going to happen come morning. They weren't disappointed._

_Inuyasha was an early riser. He woke up just after the sun rose ever morning and scouted around, taking in the scents of the area making sure that it was safe for him and his friends. So it was a little weird that Kagome and Sango were awake before him. Their excuse was that they were just taking some girl time. He didn't understand what they meant but he wasn't going to butt in. There was something about their smiles that put him a little on edge but he didn't question it. _

_A little while later he came back that Shippo and Miroku were awake and they were huddled with the girls around the fire. His eyes narrowed in suspicion. What the hell were they up to? When the little fox demon caught sight of him he burst with laughter. Then one by one the others started to laugh as well. What was going on and why were they acting like that._

_Inuyasha when over to the little river they'd camped next to and looked at his reflection. His eyes went wide with what he saw. There were braids through out his hair, intricate kinds that were going to be a pain to get out, each one tied with a bow. A growl rumbled deep in his throat and he turned to face his "friends". Miroku, Shippo and Sango all pointed at Kagome who was still laughing._

_When she saw what was happening she shut up quickly and started backing away. "Now Inuyasha. Let's not get out of hand." Kagome turned and started to run yelling "Sit!" Over her shoulder. Inuyasha was sent sprawling into the dirt but that only made him more determined to catch her and give her a taste of her own medicine._

Kagome laughed to herself laying her head back against his knees. She felt something rigid at the back of her head. Reaching a hand back she felt a braid. "Inuyasha?"

He was smiling sheepishly as he finished off the intricate plait. "Sango taught me. Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful. Thank you." An evil glint appeared in her eyes and she jumped up into his lap. "Now it's your turn!"

Inuyasha yelped and got out of the chair as quickly as possible as he did Kagome fell out of the chair and landed hard on her butt. He felt bad about that but he wasn't going to have his hair braided. It had taken hours to get it back to normal last time. "Come on!" She yelled. "It'll look pretty!"

"No!" He took off into the house determined to hide from her.

"Inuyasha please." She ran after him just as determined. Too bad the subjugation beads had been removed ages ago.

* * *

**There you have it first drabble down. There will be a new one tomorrow. In the mean time leave a review I would really appreciate it.**

**Word Count: 1,000**


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry that this is almost three days late. School caught up with me and I got behind really bad. In the mean time rather than have three separate updates all three of them are going to be here. Cheers!**

**Drabble List: private/95766614928/tumblr_navulr7FmF1rtkygt**

**First Drabble: A future event my character would like to happen with them + yours [a daydream]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Inuyasha or any of its affiliates.**

* * *

She was walking along the beach the wind blowing softly through her hair and the water lapping around her feet when she heard a splash behind her. Turning quickly she saw a familiar head of silver hair running towards her. Kagome lifted her hand and waved at him a smile already spreading on her face. He stopped in front of her wearing a smile of his own. There was a shout from behind him and they both turned to look and saw that the rest of their friends were coming towards them.

Shippo ran up and jumped into Kagome's arms, wrapping his thin arms around her neck in a hug. She giggled and dropped a kiss on the crown of his head. Sango and Miroku made their way towards them and that was when she noticed that they were all wearing swim suits. She set Shippo on the ground and took his hand in hers gesturing towards the water. They made their way over and jumped right into a wave laughing.

The others weren't far behind and soon they were all splashing and playing in the water together having the time of their lives. She ans Shippo made a sand castle together. Inuyasha destroyed it and made Shippo cry so she had to sit him for that much to the amusement of Miroku who was slapped upside the head by Sango. It was a well earned vacation for the five of them, six if you counted Kirara basking in the sunlight.

It was almost to good to be true and soon Kagome and Inuyasha were walking along the beach hand in hand watching the sun set. They stopped and gazed at each other and to her surprise he started to lean in. Instinctively she leaned in too waiting for their lips to meet. Just as they were about to touch there was a loud smack and Kagome jolted up in shock. Looking up she met the gaze of her teacher who had just slammed a ruler down onto her desk.

"Thank you for rejoining us Miss Higurashi now if you wouldn't mind standing and reading the next paragraph please." He didn't say anything as he turned and went back to his desk. Kagome stood up her cheeks flaming, while the rest of her class sniggered behind their hands at her embarrassment, and started to read aloud. Despite that it was a very good dream.

* * *

**Second Drabble: Drunk call.  
**

His phone buzzed on the bedside table it's vibration filling the silent room. Inuyasha rolled over half asleep and grabbed it sliding his thumb across the screen to unlock it."Hello" He said groggily.

"Was up?" A slurred voice spoke one that he recognized instantly.

"Kagome, do you have any idea what time it is?"

"'s not late. Only two." She hiccuped and he sighed.

"What are you doing up this late anyway?"

"Eri wanted to party duh. So we went out to a club well more like she dragged me to one even though I said I didn't want to go. 'Eri' I said because that's who I was talking to. I said. 'I don't want to go to a club.' and she was like 'Kagome you have to come. Don't be such a party pooper.' A party pooper! Can you believe she called me a party pooper?"

"No way." He said in a monotone voice. "I can't believe she called you a party pooper."

"I know right?! Well I naturally did what anyone else would have done and I proved her wrong. Kagome Higu-Higur-Higuwashi is no party pooper." Inuyasha ran a frustrated hand through his hair and sat.

"Where's the club I'm coming to pick you up."

"Hmm, I dunno."

"You don't know? You let Eri take you to a club and you don't even know where the hell it is!"

"Nope." The p in the word made a loud pop sound and she giggled.

"I do know they have a really good drink here called vodka and I had a couple of them."

"How many?"

"I dunno...three...four...maybe..."

Inuyasha sighed, he was going to have a long night ahead of him.

* * *

**Third Drabble: A goodbye letter  
**

_Kagome,_

_I'm so sorry that I can't tell you this to your face. It's cowardly of me and you deserve so much more than what I'm going to tell you. I'm leaving for good this time. I think it's for the best that you no longer come to the Feudal Era, it would just make the separation harder for the both of us. I'm not doing this to hurt you. I just want you to be happy and after a lot of thought I realized that the only way you could be happy was without me._

_I'm a danger to everyone around me and I'm not going to stand around idle and watch you die when I could have done something to prevent it. I'm sorry I robbed you of giving everyone a proper good by but really it's for the best that they not remember your tears. I promise to take care of Shippo and make sure that the monk is too much of a lecher. I'm so sorry Kagome. I don't expect you to understand just yet why I'm doing this but I do want you to know that I love you. It's because I love you that I have to let you go._

_ Inuyasha_


	3. Chapter 3

**A drabble prompt meme that I found on Tumblr. I just wanted to write some Fluffy stories about Inuyasha and Kagome.**

**Drabble private/95766614928/tumblr_navulr7FmF1rtkygt**

**Today's Drabble: A Love Letter Between Characters**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

Inuyasha,

Do you remember when we first met? We hated each other. You hated me because I looked like Kikyo and I hated you because you thought I looked like her. Then you hated me because it was my fault that the jewel broke and we were going to have to work together to find it. Now we're on the last legs of our journey and I have the feeling that there are a lot of things that are going to change. If there's one thing that I do know it's that I have to tell you something before that happens. I have to tell you that I love you Inuyasha. I love you so much that you're in most of my thoughts. I don't know if you love me too but I just wanted you to know how I feel. Before it's too late. I love you so very much. Even the way that you can be infuriating is endearing and that's saying a lot because you can be really annoying sometimes. Somewhere along the way I stopped hating you and started loving you and it's honestly one of the best decisions that I have ever made.

Kagome

* * *

**So I really want to apologize. I've not been on for a while and it's mostly due to some personal issues and school but it's winter break now and I should have some time to get back into the swing of things. If updates don't happen every day then they'll happen more frequently than they have been.**


End file.
